Tachibana Reiji
Tachibana Reiji (Japanese: 橘怜治 （たちばな れいじ） ; Korean: Woo Young Min (우영민) ; English name order: Reiji Tachibana / Young-min Woo ) is one of the main characters of the manga and is the little brother of Tachibana Ayaka. Introduction He is the younger brother of Ayaka and son of Haruka. Reiji becomes a taker, after having his soul eaten by angels, and then taking the Kierkegaad sorcery device called Taurus, and accepting the contract offered by the device. After Ayaka makes a contract with the same device, they share life points. He has a very close relationship with Ayaka, that some outsiders consider verging on incestuous. Because of the sorcery device, he cannot die by normal means, only when his life points run out (expiring one each day). Reiji's device turns into a pair of blades. Before Ayaka melds with Reiji, he had 10 life points, after he had five. Appearance He has light brown hair with brown eyes. He is mostly seen in his home clothes When he is at school, he wears After the three year timeskip, he has grown a bit more muscular and has a scar running down his left eye, presumably from the attack from Nikaido Ran. Personality He is what some might call "an old man trapped in a young man's body" due to to his view of how people should spend their money and life , much to the amusement of some people. He is a pacifist, not wanting to fight anyone if possible and trying to resolve them through speech. That said, he would not hesitate to take action if anyone gets hurt in anyway.He holds his sister in high regards since she practically raised him since there mother was always away,so he treasure highly but later on becomes to fear her which lead him take things out on her for her lunatic ways,that he sold her out to Life INC.Later after a talking with princess about psycopaths and other takers he come to realize the importance of the sacrifices she made for him and regret his decision of selling her out.He tries his best to talk ishigami to spare her but to no avail so decides to save his sister himself ignoring the please of both Ishigami,and Natsuhi.With the help of princess he almost succed but Ishigami stops him and takes her captive under the agreement Reiji comes back a stronger more powerful adult to try and stop him he then seperates them as Reiji was being teleported away by the princess, in the process thinking of happy moments of his sister as he cries her name out while watching helpless as she's left with Ishigami. After the three year timeskip He is completly diffrent as he seems to be the leader of a group called Taurus,and could kill in cold blood with out any remorse as he did with Hoshi Rensuke and is completly bent on destroying life inc killing Ishigami and saving his sister. Abilities As a Taker, he has the basic strengths and endurance. In the beginning, his skills as a fighter were average at best, as he was reluctant to kill a person despite the many dangers directed at him. After the timeskip, he has shown to have master the barrier spell and have enough strength to punch his arm through another Taker's Body. Known Skills: * Phantom Killer — an ability that is considered the complete opposite to those of Phantom and one of the few that allows Reiji to go against Psycopaths such as Nikaido Ran.Only Anti Social hysteria has this ability. * *: It allow the user to steal and use them as their own as long as it from an person who uses phantom and take the skill they just saw and renders the phantom user unable to use their skill for a while. *'Phantom' — to equip more than one skill and use it *: One of the strongest ability a taker can have. Only psychopaths can have this ability. Relationships * Son to Tachibana Haruka * Younger brother to Tachibana Ayaka * Cousin of Hinode Natsuhi * Sorcery device: Taurus * Main enemy of '''Ishigami' * ''Enemy of' Kyouka'' * ''Enemy to Life INC'' * ''Leader of group '''Taurus'' Background Chronology Summary Gallery File:RT.jpg Notes Trivia It seems after the time skip he later on blooms the phantom skill indicating he went on to become a psycopath like his sister, which is ironic since he was an anti-hysteria the opposite of psychopath which he never wanted to become. See also * List of characters * Tachibana family Category:Characters Category:Takers Category:Male